Dranay Hyudar
Personality Dranay is a laid back and sometimes downright lazy person. He is however a cheerful person, and often walks around with a smile on his face for no reason. Makes friends with almost anyone he likes, And mostly hangs around Yukio even when not working. He has the tendency of mooching off the guild until Yukio forcefully takes him on a job to repay his debts Though when his friends are in need he immediately drops this attitude and goes to help where he can. This was proven when some of them and Yukio where attacked. He rushed over to where they where no matter his fear of the one who did so. He has been seen speaking German and even singing songs in it when drunk. Whether he actually knows German or only songs is unknown Appearance He has short blonde spiky hair that is pointing slightly backward. Casually he wears a black jacket with broader sleeves, and blue loose pants tucked inside his boots. When in battles or in cold situations he also wears blue gloves All of his clothes have been made fire resistant as to not burn up immediately when the oil might catch fire He also carries a magical torch around that he uses for some of his spells.The torch can burn for several consecutive hours before needing a recharge (not being used) History After a long battle with a dragon slayer, hyuron had been severely injured. Though having beaten the dragon slayer, he was near death and closed his eyes ready to go. After he closed his eyes he fell asleep. Thinking he would not wake up again. Several days later he opened his eyes in a house, lying on a bed. As he stood up he looked at a mirror on the wall he saw not his face but one looking like a human, though there were still scales visible on the left side of his face. As he looked at his claws they looked like hands. Though still webbed and having scales on some places, they looked human. He was wearing a white shirt and loose blue pants. He was still thinking what could have happened as the door opened and a woman came in. She smiled seeing him up. As he asked her what happened. She said she had found him on a plain with scars all over his body. How she took him in and took care of him. He asked if he could stay for a bit longer, now being human and having nowhere to go. He eventually joined a guild, but stayed with her as he started to care for her. Even though she was one of the humans he thought weak and disposable he cared for her and started to feel more than friendship. But though he had a good life as a human he wanted to be what he was, a dragon. A few years after they met he had found a way to turn himself into a dragon. As he turned himself into a dragon again he felt stronger, and the feelings he felt for the person who had taken care of him faded. He went to her one last time. To say his farewell not knowing she was bearing his child, he left her with the knowledge that if he could do something to repay her for taking care of him he would. Dranay had lived with his mother. Until an accident caused a fire in one of the appartments in the village. Everyone was able to evacuate, except a little girl. She got stuck in her room when the door fell in. Her father who was outside at the time tried to get into the building but was held outside by firemen. Dranay saw the smoke and ran to the building like everyone else did. When he did he saw the girl's father desperately trying to get into the building he walked up to the firemen and simply gave on of them a nudge. He quickly stepped aside for the dragon's kid just like everyone always would, after all he wasn't "normal". Once inside Dranay tried to find the girl and got her out as fast as possible carrying her out. Having only a few bruises he gave her to her father. Who was to stunned to say anything to the now heavily burned 15 year old. As he started walking away the little girl tugged his shirt. He turned around and smiled gently at her . As he went throught his knees and asked her what was wrong, she gave him a silver key and thanked him for getting her out. He took the key and patted her on the head whilst saying "I'll come help you anytime i can". He stumbled home heavily burned. When he came home he passed out falling into his mothers arms unconscious. When he woke up he was in a pool of hot oil, breathing normally as if he had always been breathing oil. His burns suddenly feeling better. As he was wondering what happened he swam up. When he reached the surface he was greeted by a dragon and his mother standing beside the dragon talking to it. The dragon interrupted her and said "He came out". His mother turned to him and introduced the dragon as his father Hyuron. Trying to convince him of this his mother told him that he should learn magic from this dragon. Several years later he misteriously disappeared. Magic and Abilities Because of his semi dragon heritage Dranay has heightened senses and the body of a dragon slayer from birth he also gets burned rather easily from fire because of this. Oil Dragon Slayer Magic(油竜魔法 Abura no Metsuryū Mahō) This allows Dranay to secrete oil from any part of his body to attack ranged as well as close combat he is also able to consume oil to replenish his energy reserves Basic Spells Oil Dragon's Roar(油竜の咆哮 Abura ryū no hōkō) Dranay opens his mouth and shoots a stream of hot oil at a high pressure : Oil Dragon's Burning Roar(油竜の咆哮燃焼 Abura ryū no hōkō nenshō) The same as oil dragon's roar only dranay puts it on fire with his torch Oil Dragon's Spill(油竜のこぼれ Abura ryū no kobore) Dranay lets out a continuous stream of oil filling the battlefield with it becoming slippery and hard to fight on Oil Dragon's Fire Fist(油竜の火拳 Abura ryū no hi ken) Dranay runs oil over his gloves and lights it on fire after which he uses it to attack the opponent Advanced Spells Oil Dragon's Skin(油竜の皮 Abura ryū no kawa) Dranay's skin and clothes become slippery with oil making it harder to get a solid hit Secret arts Dragon Slayer Secret Arts '(滅竜奥義 Metsu ryū Ōgi'') the most difficult and powerful moves of the dragon slayer magic '''Black Hell: Oil Demon (黒地獄: 油鬼 Kuro jigoku: Abura oni): Dranay lets out a stream of oil that he can control and use to grab enemies as if it was a solid substance it can also be used to deal hard blows or create humanoid forms that fight instead of the user Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Human